love potion
by kikkie
Summary: Oh a love potion! I wonder what it does? Hanji thought. A LOT! Armin shouts. my first AOT fanfic! plz no bad comments and i know shitty summary. parings- Hanji/Levi Eren/Armin/Jean/Mikasa. Mpreg. Be warned, this is a strange story, if you can't handle the weirdness then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

My first Attack on Titan fanfiction. YAY!

Hanji was in her lab staring at an unusual heart glass shape bottle that was filled with purple liquids. Her men had found this bottle in the basement of their lab while trying to find some gas to refill their 3d maneuver gear when they came upon a glowing bottle. Not knowing what it was they took it over to Hanji.

What do you think it is? One of her assistant asks.

Maybe it's some sort of "experiment gone wrong". Another assistant says.

Wrong! Hanji shouts at her men, she picks up the bottle and holds it up in the air.

It's a "love potion"! Hanji says. This was use in the old days, when everyone came into the walls. Humanity was very small population so the Corps created these in order to create more humans. When the human population came to the right number, the Corps, order the cancelation on these things. Ever since then no one has seen a love a potion, till now at least.

So, what are you going to do with it? Her assistant asks.

Test it! But on who is the question?

Hanji stares at it very closely trying to determine if it was a treat or just normal purple liquids. As she stared at it, Armin walks by humming a tone, minding his own business till Hanji got an idea. She quickly gets a box of chocolates from her desk then pours some of the love potion over it, then walks over to Armin.

Armin! She shouted at the boy, making him stop and look at her.

Yes Hanji? Armin asks her with a small smile on his face.

Where is your 3d maneuver gear? She asks.

Getting fixed! He says. Do you need anything?

No, actually, I bought you some chocolates! She says as she hands him the box of chocolates.

Oh! Thank you! Armin says as he takes the small box from her hand. He opens the box and see's star shape white chocolate candies. He takes one in his hand then takes a bit out of one and swallows. He then makes a loud **yuke** sound.

These things taste terrible! Armin says as he gives her back the box.

I see! I will then send them back! Hanji says. She waves goodbye to the blonde as he starts to walk away. Hanji two assistants walk towards her.

What now? One of them asks.

We wait and see! Hanji replies.

(Armin pov)

Blah! Armin thought as he walks to the wreck room of the Corps headquarters to meet up with Eren and Mikasa for lunch. Those chocolates were terrible! I can't believe I swallowed one. Plus, why did Hanji buy me those? Armin thought. As he walks his body started to get hot. Really hot! So hot he fell to the ground and started to breath heavily. The loud thump noise attracted two corps nearby. They headed towards the noise and saw Armin on the ground sweating and breathing heavily.

Armin! One of the two shouted shouted. His name was Kevin he was 6'2 and had light brown hair with green eye. The other male was John; he was also 6'2 with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. The two knew Armin from a mission they were on a month ago.

Armin, what wrong with you? Kevin asks as he holds the small boy in his arms.

I feel very hot. Very…very…VER-AHHHHHHHHH! Armin closes his eyes and screams in pain as he starts to sweat a puddle. His legs started to grow a bit longer, his clothes started to get tighter, his top felt the tightest. The two men watch their comrade change into something they never expected…a female! The two males gasp at the sight before them. Armin was not only a girl now but he was hot! His body was that of a beautiful woman with big breast that rip a small line on his top and long slender legs. His hair went down to his hips and his face seems to have softened a little bit to have more female features then male. When Armin was done changing, he opened his eyes and notices his two fellow comrades staring down at him with blushes on their faces.

What? Is there something on my face? Armin asks. He looks down at his body and see's what happens.

I'M A GIRL! He shouted. Even his voice had changed! Armin tries to get up to his feet but falls hard to the ground. Kevin and John watches the poor female get to her feet but can't help but blush. They were both staring at her lips and breast. Armin clothes were so tight on him it was hard to move. He had no choice but to rip some parts of her pants off her legs to the point that they look like mini shorts. When they were gone he was able to move again but was tackled by Kevin.

What are you doing!? Armin asks the brunet but only got a grunt noise from him in response. Armin elbows his head so that he can get off him but is stop by John. Armin looks at John with a fear as he sees a huge bulge in the young man pants.

Armin…please don't move. John tells the poor blonde. At that point Armin snaps. He punches John in the stomach and elbows Kevin in his face. Giving Armin the advantage he needs to escape the two. As she ran towards the wreck room John and Kevin were right behind her. As she ran she passed many male comrades. Seconds later they started to chase after her as well. It was only till a bunch of males was when she finally made it to the wreck room. She kicks the door open and closes it the minute she gets inside. She grabs the nearest table and blocks the door.

"Are you okay" miss? A voice asks Armin. Armin turns her head and see's Sasha and Mikasa sitting on the couch playing a game of checkers. Armin jumps over the couch and hugs Mikasa legs.

Mikasa! Please help me! Armin screams.

Miss what is wrong? Mikasa asks not realizing it was Armin.

Mikasa it's me, Armin! She shouts. Mikasa looks at the girl face for a few seconds before realizing it was Armin.

Armin! What the hell happen to you!? Mikasa asks only to be interrupted by a loud banging noise on the door. Sasha stares in fear at the door while Mikasa stands up in her fight pose.

A TITAN!? Sasha shouts.

No! It's worse! Armin says. Its horny teenage boys!

What? Mikasa and Sasha ask in disbelief.

Their after me!

Why? Sasha asks. And why do you smell like strawberries?

I don't know! Please just help me! Armin shouts as the door started to weaken by the banging of males. Mikasa jumps over the couch and presses her body against the door. Sasha grabs Armin wrist and pulls him towards the window.

Climb to the library it's the only place that's lock in the building right now! Sasha tells her before pushing her out the window. She then closes it and runs over to Mikasa and helps her with the door. Armin started to climb up the brick building to get to the library. The library was located on the 5th floor of HQ. When he finally got to that level he kick the window opened then jumped inside the library then closed the window. Once inside Armin walks over to the bookshelf that was label **fantasy novel**. He sits down and falls asleep.

(hour later in the wreck room)

Mikasa and Sasha were sitting on the couch of the wreck room tired out. After Armin escape through the window all the males broke through the door. It took an hour but the girls were able to trick the boys and tell them that Armin was in the city running some errands for Hanji. After that, all the boys ran into the city to search for Armin. At the same time Connie, Eren and Jean walks in and notice the wreck room was literally a wreck.

Oh hi Eren! Mikasa says. Where have you been? Lunch was over an hour ago.

Levi made me run some errand for him. Eren says.

That still doesn't explain the wreck room being trashed. Jean says.

The wreck is due to-ARMIN! Mikasa shouts as she realizes that Armin might still be in the library.

What? Jean asks. The two girls get up from the couch and run towards the stairs only to stop when they notice some of Armin fan boys coming their way. The girls turned to the guys.

Long story short, Armin ate something that Hanji made and it turned him into a girl. Sasha tells the boys.

You need to get Hanji and find Armin! Armin in the library on the 5th floor, the window on your left near the entrance wall is unlocked. Now…Go find Armin! Mikasa orders them. The two girls then sprint away from the boys.

Okay…Connie you go get Hanji, me and Jean will get Armin. Eren orders the confused boy.

Roger! Connie says before heading over to Hanji lab.

( the library )

Eren and Jean were able to make their way to the library through the window without being seen. When they entered into the library they heard snoring. They followed the noise to the fantasy novel books where they found their blonde. Sleeping like an angel amongst books he ( or she ) loved. Eren shacks her shoulder gently, waking her up, but also smelling a sweet scent of strawberries. Armin wakes up to see Eren and Jean looking down at her. Jean sighs in relief while Eren just stared at her with wide open eyes.

Hello guys! Armin says in relief. How did you get in here?

The window was unlocked. Jean says. What happen to you Armin?

Hanji! Armin says. She did something to me! She- Armin was cut off when Eren smashed his lips on to hers. Armin was shock by the sudden kiss it made her sequel a bit when he shoved his tongue into her mouth. Jean, quickly, pushes Eren off the poor blonde.

What the hell Eren!? Jean shouts as he helps Armin to his feet.

She smells…like strawberries. Eren says as he gets back on his feet.

"Strawberries"? Jean says before sniffing Armin. Armin back away from Jean fear what might happen. Jean looks at Armin with a confused look that said what's going on? Before Armin could say anything Jean expression turned to a dark smile. Eren walks up next to Jean with the same smile on his face.

Guys? Armin asks in fear as the two older taller males started to approach her. She starts to walk backwards, only to have stop when her back touch the cold wall. Before Armin could think of a way out, Jean grabs her wrist and pushes her to Eren. Eren ties both her wrist together with his straps from his uniform. He then throws her on the ground.

What should we do to her? Eren asks Jean as he starts ripping Armin clothes off leaving her with only her boxers and boots on.

Fuck her dry. Jean says making Armin eyes widen in fear.

( Hanji )

Oh! So that what it does! Hanji says as she puts noise plugs in Levi noise. Hanji recently got word that a bunch of the young Corps officers has been chasing a small blonde haired girl all over HQ. When Hanji heard of this she immedally ran to Levi room with noise plugs. There was no way in hell some love potion was going to steal her man. Levi on the other hand did not care much for the rumors that he has been hearing since today was his annual 'clean my room day'.

Can you smell anything? Hanji asks.

I can't even breathe through this thing. Levi says.

Good! Hanji says before giving him a kiss on the lips. Hanji and Levi have been dating secretly for a two years and 3 months and so far they both loved each other to the point they gave each other their virginities. At first their relationship was rough because they always had to sneak around from other people. The last thing Levi wanted was people fussing on how he loved Hanji and how they were so different, thoughts like that always pissed Levi off. When Hanji was down kissing him, Levi, went back to cleaning his room. Hanji walks over to his door and locks it, just in case someone got them doing something they never thought they do. She then takes a seat on Levi's bed. Wrinkling his hard work.

So what's this I hear been about the "love potion"? Levi asks.

Oh, I gave Armin some love potion I found in the basement from the old days. Hanji says.

Was it purple or blue? Levi asks.

Purple! Why do you ask? Hanji asks.

Because the purple love potion was for females and the blue was for males. Levi says as he cleans his wall mirror. Hanji goes into her bag that was lying on Levi chore and pulls out the heart shape bottle. She then sprays herself.

Levi takes off your plugs for a second. Hanji ask and Levi did as so. What do I smell like?

"Strawberries". Levi says. He goes back to his cleaning only to stop, drop his rag, and then look at Hanji with a smile on his face.

"Bed, NOW"! He orders her.

Roger Lance Corporal! Hanji says as she jumps on his bed with her shoes and jacket already off her.

( Armin )

No! Armin shouts as Jean forcefully kiss Armin lips.

Why? I thought you liked this? Jean asks the blonde girl before going back down to kiss her lips. As he was forcing his tongue down her throat, Eren, was slowly pulling her boxers down her long smooth soft legs. He then throws them to the floor as he spreads her legs far apart.

Beautiful. Eren says as he stared at her virgin pussy. He kept his gaze on it while sinking lower and lower.

No! Please Eren don-AHHH! Armin body started to feel something she never thought she feel before in her entire life. The feeling of Eren tongue was amazing. It kept moving up and down her clit, making her soaking wet.

How's her pussy taste? Jean asks. Eren tongue stops and he looks up at Jean.

Amazing. And the smell intoxicating! Eren says before he goes back to eating out his best friend pussy. Armin was starting to moan in pleasure. The feeling of her friend tongue inside her was priceless. It was driving her insane. Eren tongue kept moving up and down her clit, then he would force his whole tongue in her and move around inside. Armin carelessly puts both her hands on his head, pushing his head deeper into her wanting pussy. She thrust her hips forward hoping to get more of his tongue in her. While this was going on, Jean was taking off his clothes.

Ahhhhh! Armin screams as she cums in Eren mouth, squirting her juice straight onto his tongue. Eren licks his lips and smiles at her.

Did you enjoy that? He whispers into her ear.

Yes.

Do you want more?

Yes.

Yes! Give me more! Armin begged as she gets on her knees and begged like she was a puppy.

What happen to me? Armin thought.

( Hanji )

Yes! Yes! Yes! Hanji was screaming on the top of her lungs. She was bouncing on her Levi's cock like it was bouncy house of pleasure. At this moment she was experiencing pure bliss of pleasure and she did not care who heard her. The feeling of his cock in her was driving her crazy. Of course this wasn't the first time they made love.

"God dam you Hanji!" Levi says as he watches his girlfriend bounce on his cock as if it was a ride. Her tight walls were squeezing his cock to the point he was about to cum. But he wasn't going to! If there one thing he hated, it was Hanji winning. The thought of her beating him at **anything** pissed him off to the max. Even a game of checkers would be a life or death situation in Levi book. But the thought of her making him cum before her nearly drove him mad. He was the male, he was the one on top, he was the dominate one, He ask her out on their first date goddammit! He makes her cum first, not the other way around! Levi grabs her leg and forces her to lay on the bed as he starts to pound into her wet pussy. Hanji starts to orgasm as her boyfriend pounds into her like a merciless animal in mating season.

Yes! Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop baby! Hanji begs him as she feels her climax coming. Levi did as ordered. He puts her legs over his shoulders and thrust deeper in her, making her see starts. The pleasure was too much. She came on his cock, squeezing it with her wet hot walls. Levi pulls out of her and cums also, spilling his white seeds on her stomach and her big breast. When he was done he laid down next to her with an arm around her waist. Hanji turns her head to him.

I love you. She says. Levi, with little energy, kisses her lips.

I love you too. He tells her. Even though she was annoying and stupid (in his opinion) he loved her with all his heart and was willing to do anything for her.

Hanji? He says her name as he looks down at her.

Yes Levi?

**Destroy that perfume.**

(Armin)

Why am I doing this? Armin thought while his mouth was getting fucked by his classmate Jean. Both Eren and Jean were getting blown by their small comrade Armin, and by the look on Armin face, she was enjoying it. The taste of the two men she always loved was finally giving her the pleasures she dreamed of. When Armin turned 13 years old he (I'm referring to Armin as a "him" now) knew he was gay because he would always get aroused when he watched Eren work out shirtless. At some point Armin was going to tell Eren how he feels but when he notice Mikasa feels towards him and how Eren felt towards her so Armin decided it would be best not to intruded, but that never stopped his wet dreams about his best friend. The dreams did stop though when Armin started to have feeling for Jean but like Eren, he was head over heels for Mikasa. When Armin realized this it almost made him cry that day but he held his tears in and smiled. Ever since then he never fell for a guy, fearing that the guy might fall fir Mikasa. Armin felt cursed but he ignored the feeling of sadness and went on with his life. Now look at her (back to referring to Armin as a her) on her knees. Sucking off both guys she had loved for years now and the sad thing was she didn't care anymore. This is what she wanted, she needed, and she deserved it! she stops sucking them and strokes their hard cocks with her hands.

Eren…Jean, Armin panted.

I want you both in me. She says with lust in her eyes. Jean smiles and whispers something into Eren ear that made him also smile. Before Armin could ask what they were talking about, jean picks up Armin body and places her above his rock hard cock. He gently moves her down on it put not penetrating her yet.

What are you doing? Armin asks, not noticing Eren moving behind her. Eren pushes her body forward so that she was on all fours.

Ready? Eren asks

Ready! Jean responded.

What are you going to-AH! Armin was cut off when both of their cocks double penetrated her virgin pussy. The feeling of both their cocks in her was enough to make her go insane with pleasure. Once her walls stopped twitching the boys started to move. They started to move slowly but then speed up.

Too much! Armin shouts as she feels her climax coming.

You're lying! Eren tells her.

Maybe we should end this as quickly as possible. Jean said as he thrust his hips into mercilessly. Eren started to the same and drove his cock deeper and faster in her. The pleasure was too much, Armin came hard on the cock, like a squirting waterfall, she then collapse on jeans strong chest. The two men cum deep into her pussy then pulled out. Eren fainted and fells next to jean, while jean, was holding onto Armin small tired twitching body.

_**Kikkie: yay! my first fanfic of attack on titan! plz review and no bad comments!**___


	2. Chapter 2

Kikkie: Part 2! Yay!

Armin was sleeping in the medic room. Sitting next to him was Mikasa and Hanji. They both had worried looks on their faces. After Armin lost his virginity to his to love crushes, Mikasa, barged into the library after hearing screams of ecstasy coming from the area. Mikasa nearly fainted at the image before her, two sleeping boy and a covered in sperm Armin. The image upset Mikasa so far she axe kicked both of them in their areas. She them pick up Armin and rushed him to the emergency room to be treated. When she got there, Hanji and Levi were ready to clean and help Armin. So far a week has past and Armin still has not woken up but he turned back into a male. Today Mikasa was watching Armin because she felt that what happened to him that day was all her fault. Sending in two guys after him? What was she thinking!? Now look at him! In a coma after getting raped by your best friend and class mate and speaking of those two, they weren't even allowed in the medic room. There was even this one time that Eren tried to sneak in to see Armin but Levi caught him and kick him out of the room. Even though Eren, Jean and all the young teens are not affected by the scent Mikasa was seriously not allowing any males into the room. Levi was an acceptation because of Hanji, but **NO** males were allowed in that room.

Is he still asleep? Levi asks Mikasa as he walks into the room.

Yes. Mikasa answers. "You don't think he will stay like this forever"? Do you?

The chemicals in the potion changes one body temporally. Levi says as he gives Hanji a death glare. It also messes up with their sleeping patterns.

I do not understand. Mikasa says. Levi walks up to Armin bed and removes his covers, he then pulls up Armin hospital gown, then pock his stomach.

"Just as I thought". Levi says as he rubs his temple.

What? Hanji asks.

He's pregnant. Levi says. The two girls in the room gasp in shock. Levi pressed his index finger on Armin stomach.

Their twins! Levi says.

How do you know this!? Hanji shouts at her boyfriend with a sparkle in her eyes.

"My grandfather use to work in the factory that made the love potions". Levi tells her. He taught me how to tell if a person is pregnant or not. He also told me to never give the wrong gender the wrong potion.

Wow, your grandpa must have been a scientist like me! Hanji says.

Can we get back on the problem here? Levi says. Armin pregnant and I don't remember how to deliver a baby through a boy!

Remember?! You have delivered a baby from a guy before!? Hanji asks in shock.

No but my grandfather did. He pokes Armin stomach to see if he could find any more babies in Armin. The mixture of the potion happened a lot in the old days.

Armin…pregnant…with Eren child. Mikasa says in disbelief as she stared down at her friend. As the three thought about the situation, Armin, closed eyes started to twitched. They then open, reviling his bright blue eyes.

ARMIN! The three shout and relief.

( 3 days later )

Three days have passed since Armin had woken up from his slumber and so far the news he has gotten wasn't a pleasant one. Today, Armin was sitting in Hanji's work lab with Levi and Mikasa. Next to him were Eren and Jean. The two males had heard about Armin pregnancy but thought it was just a joke Mikasa was playing on them, but when Levi told them the same thing, they then took it seriously. So here they are, sitting the lab and waiting for Hanji.

Armin, Eren starts but is shushed by Levi. Even though he was allowed in the room with Armin, neither he nor Jean were allowed to speak or touch him. Hanji enters the room with a green file in her hand.

I got the scans! Hanji says as she pulls out an X-ray of Armin body. She puts it on a light screen to show the others what she has found. On the scan of Armin body there are 3 red dots. One dot was on his Armin chest, the other two were in his stomach.

What are those dots? Mikasa asks.

Those are heart beats! Hanji says as she points to the dots in his stomach. Right there are Eren and Jean junior!

Don't say that! Jean tells her with a small blush on his face.

Armin was just staring at the scanned picture with an emotionless face. His eyes filled with tears and hate, he opened his mouth and said:

**Is there a way I can get rid of this?**

Armin asks his glasses wearing friend. Hanji was shocked that Armin would ask that question. Both Eren and Mikasa were shock to hear this too. As for Levi he didn't care but Jean had this to say:

**You want to kill my children? **He asks in a tone that made Armin uncomfortable. Jean stared at Armin waiting for an answer but Armin didn't give him one, so Jean stands up from his seat and walk over to Armin and repeated himself.

You want to kill my children? Jean asks again but still didn't get a response, instead he just looks away, only to have Jean charge at him and grabbing his collar and yanking the young boy to his feet so that he could look at him.

KILL MY SON!? Jean shouted at the boy tears in his eyes. Armin opens his mouth to speak:

I can't have this …I'm a boy…where will they come out? Armin asks the upset brunette. Before jean could say anything, four blades wrap around his neck. Both Levi and Mikasa were holding him by the neck.

Put. Him. Down. Mikasa warns Jean as her blades rubs his neck. Jean put the small boy down only to have Armin push him to the ground. Armin then runs out the room crying. Mikasa drops her blades and goes after him while Levi blocks the door so the others can't get out.

( Armin )

Armin ran as fast as he could to get away from HQ. He kept running and running till he found himself on top of the newly repaired wall of Rose. Once on top he looks apone the dark sky filled with bright stars and the land that had no titans roaming it (Titans are extinct in my FanFiction, I'll explain how in the later chapters) and screamed his lungs out.

WHHYYYYY MEEEE!? Armin shouts on the top of his lungs. URGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He screams in anger to the point his face turned red. He then stops and falls to his knees.

Armin? A soft female voice said behind him. Armin turns his body around and see's Mikasa with tears in her eyes.

Mikasa? Armin asks. Mikasa gets on her knees next to him and hugs him.

Please Armin…don't kill them.

* * *

**Kikkie: i'm going to end it here. hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kikkie: part 3! Yay!**

* * *

"Armin…please don't get rid of your children". Mikasa begs the crying blonde as she hugs him.

"Mikasa"… Armin wanted to say more but the words would not come out of his mouth. Mikasa look at him with tears running down her cheeks.

"Please keep them Armin." Mikasa begs. "Please keep them, if not for you then for me!"

"Why? Why Mikasa?" Armin asks.

"Because Eren can't have kids". Mikasa said with tears in her eyes as she remembers the day Eren came to her and told her that he could not have kids. Apparently the potion Eren father gave him to fight the Titans had some consequences. Mikasa was the first and only person he told. He was too ashamed and embarrassing to tell anyone else. The man who brought peace to his kind could not make more! It was sad. But when she heard that Armin was pregnant she had hope again. At first she thought it was just Jean children but then Levi explained that in the old days when a woman got pregnant by two men, the child was still theirs. Thus the creations of the **three genes mix** in the early stages of repopulating. But there were some negatives to this also; one of the negatives is that most of the population was related. That caused many problems and also led to the cancellation of the love potion. At that moment Mikasa had hope again.

"That's why you should not get rid of these children, Armin". Mikasa says after explain to Armin what Levi had told her.

"Eren can't have children?" Armin says. "So that means…I'M THE MOTHER OF TITANS!"

Twin titans! A familiar voice said from behind them, the both turned and saw Jean and Eren standing behind them with smiles on their faces.

Jean? Eren? Armin asks. Jean gets on one knee and pets Armin head.

"Please Armin…at least think about your choices before you making a decision". He begs the blonde. Armin smiles at his friends and nods his head.

"Okay, I'll think on it."

(Levi&Hanji)

Hanji and Levi were in Levi room talking to each other about Armin and their upcoming missions. As the talked, Levi, was writing down his report from his last mission while Hanji was playing around with a device she found in the ruined cities outside of the walls. It was some sort of music player and Hanji loved it, even though it scared most people including Levi. When Levi was done with his report, Hanji sits herself on his lap and starts singing:

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?_

_Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul?_

_I know you will, I know you will_

_I know that you will_

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

When Hanji stopped singing, Levi, kissed her lips softly to shut her up. When he stopped he looks deep into her eyes and smile.

"I'll always love you". He tells her. Hanji smiles and hugs him before getting off his lap.

"I have to go home; I need to finish my reports before noon tomorrow". Hanji waves goodbye to Levi before exiting his room.

(Later that night)

It was 10pm and Levi was in his room waxing his Blades to perfection. Once he was down, he sets them back into in 3D maneuver and was about to go to bed till he heard a knock on his door. He walks over to the door and opens it to see three giggling girls and sadly to say Levi knew these girls. The leader of the trio was Danna; she had blue eyes and white curly hair that went down to her shoulder. The second girl in the trio Montana, she was the smart one of the group but also the cowardly one; she had purple hair that was in a ponytail. Last and not least was Lily, the dumb one but also the prettiest of the group with big breast and pink lips that were known for getting around the HQ with almost every male. If there one thing Levi hate it was these three girls, not because their known for sleeping around with almost every male to get what they want, but because the work under Hanji.

"What do you want?" Levi asks the girls in his emotionless stare.

"We just want to talk!" Danna says with a smirk on her face.

"About?" Levi asks.

"You and Hanji! We saw what you two were doing in here a couple of days ago!" Danna says.

"A couple days ago?" Levi asks.

"Yea, the day you and Hanji were fucking!" Lily says as she laughs at him. Levi emotionless stare turns into fear.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me." She says with an evil grin on her face. The three girls start to giggle as Levi stares at them in fear. It took a few minutes for them to stop and for Lily to speak:

**"We want you to break off your relationship with Hanji"!**

The look on Levi face said it all. They wanted him to dump Hanji!? Why dump her? She's their boss so why make her miserable…**AND WHY MAKE HIM MISERABLE TOO!?** As he thought long and hard about the choice given to him, the girls pull out what seems to be a video camera and showed him a video of him and Hanji having sex. When Levi heard the noise of Hanji moans, he looks at the screen and nearly turned blue. The three girls start giggling again as the put the camera away.

"We want you to dumb Hanji tomorrow in the afternoon." Montana orders him. "If you don't, well go to General Pixel and show him this tape."

Thus getting you both in trouble! Lily tells him. The three girls giggled and walks away from Levi door, leaving a stun and scared Levi.

_Hanji…_


	4. Chapter 4

Kikkie: part 4! Enjoy!

* * *

It was 9pm at night as Hanji walks to her apartment in the suburbs. On the way there she runs into Mikasa. The two decided to walk together since they were both heading the same way.

"So, how is Armin"? Hanji asks Mikasa.

"He's doing well"! Mikasa says with a smile. "He told me that he will give us an answer about the pregnancy tomorrow. I hope he keeps the baby"!

"Me too"! Hanji says with sparkles in her glasses. "Imagine, the first child born into the new world that is free of titans"!

"You mean the first twins born into this world"! Mikasa says with a smile on her face.

"Well…it may be triplets." Hanji says that makes Mikasa look at her confused.

"You Levi told me If Armin chooses to keep his children then he must stay permitly about a female". Hanji says. That means "Armin has to go through that whole strawberry ordeal again, but if he has sex with another male then his seeds will be added into the gene cycle and thus we have triplets! It's a good thing that Levi hid the blue bottle."

"Blue bottle?" Mikasa asks.

"Yep! The blue bottles are for males, while Armin was knocked out Levi and I went through his grandfather old trunk in Levi basement of his old house (that he still owns). We found 4 purple bottles and 7 blue ones. Along with some of his old notes from the old days and the experiments he did. Hanji says with a sparkle in her eyes.

A smile appears on Mikasa face. "So the blue for males?" she thought as the evil smile widens on her face.

"Um Hanji…I need to go, goodnight!" Mikasa says as she runs to her apartment with a sadistic smile on her face. She runs over to her apartment then turns around and heads towards Levi old house.

(2 days later)

Today was the day that Armin had to decide if he wants to keep his kids or not. Right now Armin was sitting in Hanji lab with Eren and Jean at a round table. The tension in the room was suffocating Armin. It took him a whole day to make up him mind, and it wasn't an easy one. When Hanji and Mikasa came in Armin spoke:

**"I want my babies!"**

He shouts to the point almost everyone outside of the lab can hear them. Mikasa smiled at him with tears in her eyes. The two boys also grin happily. Hanji started jump up and down in happiness.

"You mean it!" Mikasa asks.

"Yes!" Armin answers. "I want my children to be the first of a free of Titans world".

"That's wonderful!" Hanji shouts on the top of her lungs. "Oh my god I can't wait till their born!"

"Me ether." Armin says as he softly touches his stomach. "I'm a little excited to be honest. Having twins might be more fun than horrible." Armin smiles happily at his friends. Hanji returns the smile as she leads Armin out the room with Mikasa behind them. Once the door closed the two boys smile disappeared in hate.

"Well, well, well." Jean says. "I wonder who Armin going to pick?"

"Me obviously!" Eren says in a mocking tone. "He wouldn't touch you with a 40 foot pole!"

"Well see about that!" Jean says as he gets up from his seat. "When I'm done with Armin, he'll be begging to marry me."

"Go fuck yourself!" Eren shouts at the tall brunette.

(Armin, Mikasa and Hanji)

Armin was walking in town with Mikasa and Hanji. In her hands (yes Armin a woman now) was a blue suitcase that was filled with her clothes. Because of the potion ability to produce the scent of strawberries, Armin, had to wear dirty clothes so that instead of men smelling strawberries they would smell fish. As the walk they would sometimes stop at a food stand and buy food till Hanji was carrying bags of food in her hands. After buying so much food that they needed they finally reached a two story house in a suburban neighborhood of rich people that belonged to Levi.

"Welcome to you new home Armin!" Hanji shouts as she escorts Armin into Levi two story house that he grew up in. the house was a dark blue with brown windows squares, for an old house it was very well kept, inside and out. When Armin and the two girls entered they were all shocked to see how clean and tide it was. Then again it was Levi old house which to this day he still owns; of course it was going to be clean. As Armin walks up the stairs to his new bedroom to change out of his clothes, Hanji starts to tell Mikasa about her plan.

"Levi and I have thought about Armin pregnancy". Hanji says as she starts unloading food from her grocery bag filled with food for Armin. "Since the press will have a field day with Armin pregnancy Levi and I think it's best if he stays here till his pregnancy is over. Then after the kids are born we'll say that we sent Armin out on a mission and say that he was killed during action."

"Okay, so what do we tell people when they notice that our plan expert is gone for the next 6 months and why is there a female that looks like him when he has no siblings." Mikasa asks.

"I'm still working on that part!" says as she puts the food away. "I'll go see Levi about that later."

"okay, I'll stay here with Armin for a while. But one more thing Hanji" Mikasa says as she helps Hanji.

"What's that?" Hanji asks.

"You need to start calling Armin a she not a he." Mikasa says as she puts away the food. When they were done Armin walks into the kitchen wearing her first ever dress. It was a long sleeve dress that was tight on her. It showed off her big breast and small waist line. The dress stopped a few inches below her thy. Mikasa was speechless, Armin was beautiful as a woman.

"How do I look?" she asks.

"Amazing!" Hanji shouted. "I could hug you but I have to go back to work before my lunch break is over." Hanji says before putting up her share of food and then walking out the house. Once Hanji was gone Mikasa takes off her jacket and scarf and smiles at Armin. She digs into her jacket pocket and pulls out a box of chocolates.

"You look pretty. Where did you get the dress?" Mikasa asks as she puts a chocolate in her mouth and slowly chews on it.

"Oh, it was my mom's before she died. It was the only thing I could scavenge through Maria ruins." Armin smiles happily at Mikasa, her hair glows golden as the sun hits her head through the window.

"I need to start unpacking! Then I'll make us some sweet honey ham and Swiss cheese sandwiches." Armin says before heading back up stairs. Mikasa watches Armin run the stairs with a smile on her face as her body starts to change.

"Armin…prepare to have tripolets"

(Hanji Lab)

Hanji was playing around with old junk that her assistants found in the old city ruins. One item in the pile of junk caught her eye; it was a medium size stick with a weird looking tip. Hanji picks the item up and looks at it strangely. She notices a red button and pushes it making it shake uncontrolled. One of her assistants notices what she was holding and gasps. Another assistant look her way and gasp too. The two smacks it out of her hand then threw it out the window. They then got soap and water to clean her hand. When they were done the walk away and pretended nothing happened (if you couldn't figure out what she was holding…it was a dildo). Hanji rolls her eyes and continued to look through the mysterious junk in her lab. While she was working Levi was watching her from afar with a tear falling from his cheek. Today was the day that he was going to do something he never wish to do before in his life. But he had to, if not them he would take away something she loved the most and that was exploring new things.

_He had to do this...even if it meant losing the one thing he's loved more than his life._

_Hanji_

_To be continued_


	5. Chapter 5

Kikkie: get your tissues ready.

Hanji was in her lab playing around with random junk, as she rummage through the new mystery's that came from the outside world, Levi was standing behind her quietly watching her with tears falling from his face.

"Hanji". Levi says making the glasses wearing girl look at him.

"Hi Levi- I mean Lance Corporal!" she says as she salutes him. Levi grabs her hand from her chest and forces it down to her hip. Hanji looks at him strange but Levi ignores the look. He opens his mouth and says:

"It's over"

Hanji gives him a confused look. "It's over?" she asks. "What's over?"

Levi looks down to his feet before speaking again.

"I don't love you anymore"

* * *

(Armin)

Armin was in her new room putting up pictures of her friend the walls. She when she was done she hears a loud thump down stairs that makes her panic. She runs out the room and down stairs to see what had happened only to find a young man sitting on the kitchen table. He was wearing only his white pants and straps but nothing else. His body was well tone and muscle or his age. The young man look a lot like Mikasa but Armin wasn't sure. For some weird reason she smelled blueberries.

"Hello there, are you hurt?" Armin asks the young man but got no responds. Armin was about to approach the man but he stood up and look at Armin.

" Armin." He says. "It's me, Mikasa. He says that made Armin eyes widen in shock. Mikasa was a man now!? And he looks hot!

"Wait hot!?" Armin thought with a blush on her face. "Mikasa must have drank some of the blue love potion by accident!" Armin thought. As the blonde was lost in thought, Mikasa, took his chance and picked up Armin. Armin gasps as she is pick up and hold bridal style. She looks up at the now male Mikasa with fear in her eye but also lust.

"Mikasa…"

* * *

(Hanji&Levi)

"PLEASE!" Hanji was on her knee holding onto Levi leg for dear life as river of tears fell from her face. "PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" she begs the short man but he looks away from her.

"I think this is the best thing for us…four eyes." Levi says in his emotionless voice as he looks down at her with no sympathy in his eyes. Everyone in the room was beyond confused and was wonder what the hell was going on?

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Hanji asks. "IF I DID ANYTHING TO UPSET YOU I'M SORRY! I'M REALLY SORRY!" she cries out but Levi expression did not change. Hanji puts her forehead onto his knee and cried. She spoke softly:

"I love you so much…please don't do this to me."

Levi hand bolded up into a fist. The pain he was feeling right now was much worse than the pain of losing all his loved ones to Titans. But he had to do this, even if it meant stabbing two hearts with one knife he had to do this.

"I never loved you. I lied, I can't stand you. You're constant nagging and your messy ways annoys me. I never even liked you." Levi tells her. Hanji looks up to him with emotionless eyes, the eyes of a dead person. Her hands fall down to her hips. Levi takes this chance and walks out of the room, leaving a broken hearted Hanji on the floor. Levi walks out of the science department and into his office where he sat down.

Forgive me Hanji…

* * *

(Armin and Mikasa)

"Mikasa!" Armin shouts as the dark haired male kisses her neck softly. The two were lying on Armin new bed making passionate love. The feeling of Mikasa length inside Armin was enough to drive the young girl crazy. For a just newly develop male Mikasa certainly knew how to use his cock.

"I'm close." Mikasa whispers in the girl ear. This will be his 5th time cumming in her but Armin didn't care. The feeling of Mikasa hard cock pressing against her G-spot was payment enough.

"Cum in me." Armin orders and Mikasa follows. He pushes Armin legs wide apart so that she could go deeper. The minute his tip felt Armin womb he came. When he came all he wanted, he gently slided out of Armin and lay beside the young girl. Both tired and energy drained the two just lay their breating till they both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Kikkie: poor hanji. **plz review and i hope u enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Kikkie: this chapter will be fun to make…yea…

It was a nice day with in Rose's walls expect for the puking noises going on in Levi house. Armin was hover of the nice white toilet (IDK if they have toilets in the series but in my series they do) vomiting his guts out. It has been a 3 week since Armin had moved into Levi old house and so far not only did she received the news that she was going to have three kids (SHOCKER!) but she also learned that Hanji and Levi broken up( this is bad because those two were the ones taking care of her). Plus Eren, Jean, and Mikasa were sent off on a mission so there was no one Armin could talk to. When Armin was done puking she flushed the vomit and walks down stairs to the kitchen for a small snack but notices that the cabinets were empty. Armin looks down at her belly for a few seconds then decided to grab her Corps coat then head outside. Armin grabbed the knob of the front door and opened it to the outside world that she hadn't seen for days.

(Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Levi)

"I'm tired!" Eren yawned while he rode his horse back to the wall of rose. Next to him were Mikasa, Jean, Levi, Connie and Sasha. Behind them was horse moving carts filled with various fruits. Since the titans died out, the Corps is able to travel further past the forest to old cities and gardens of fruits. They even found a small field of cows just eating away at grass. Today they were sent out to gather food and plants from the outside walls and bring them inside so that Maria can have more fruit plants. Even with the extinction of Titans, people are scared about going outside the walls.

"Well at least were almost home." Connie says with a huge grin on his face. "I can't wait to see everyone happy faces when see all the food we've gathered. Mikasa leans into Eren ear and whispered:

"I can't wait to see Armin." Mikasa says with a small smile on her face. Eren returns the smile back at here.

"I wish Armin was here." Sasha says as she looks down at her horse in sadness. "I still can't believe he's gone.

"Believe it. The more you think about him the more you will become depressed. I suggest erasing Armin from your mind now because he's not coming back." Levi tells the red head. Sasha gives him an angry look:

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" she shouts before making her horse running away from the 5. Connie gives Levi the same look as Sasha did.

"No wonder Hanji broke up with you!" Connie says before running ahead to catch up with Sasha. Levi face stayed the same but inside the pain of letting Hanji was eating away at his soul. The other 3 stayed quite in fear that Levi might go crazy if they spoke.

(Armin)

Armin was wondering around the food stands wondering what to buy. Armin walks around till something caught his eye. It was a food stand in front of a large stage but it wasn't the stand that caught Armin eye, it was the food on the grill. He was grilling chicken wings! Armin nearly fainted at the site before her. She hasn't grilled chicken wings since the wall of Marie was penetrated by the colossal titan. Armin rushed over to the food stand and asks the cook:

"How much will a pound cost?" she asks but the cook smiled to her and said:

"Sorry missy but this food is for the Miss Lingerie Rose pageant." The cook says as he flips the wings. He looks back at Armin and smiles.

"Say…you're a pretty girl. Why don't you sign up? One of our contestants had to leave for family matters. Why don't you take her place?" the cook tells her.

"A pageant? What will I get if I win?" Armin asks.

"A free lifetime ticket to any food stands here."(A food ticket is a ticket that can get you free food, a life time ticket means you can eat free for the rest of your life). The cook says making Armin eyes sparkle in excitement.

"I'm in, where do I sign up?!"

(An hour later with Eren and the others)

When the six Corps officers were done with their food deliver they decided to go to the food market to buy Armin some more food. The moment they entered the market all they could hear was cheering and music. The six of the officers started to walk to the loud noises. When the got there, they saw a huge stage with 5 girls on stage wearing sexy lingerie outfits…and one of them was ARMIN! Even from a large distance, the six officers can see the blonde girl on stage. Armin was wearing a small tight black bra with a small red bow in the middle of her breast. Her panties were also tight and small, on both sides of her hips were also red bows that held up her black stocking and her very small cover up over her butt that was all being held together by black straps. Her hair was in two pigtails that were being held up by to red bows on each side of her head. She was wearing red 5inch pumps with black gloves. The mere sight of her nearly gave Mikasa a heart attack. Not because she look beyond hot but because she was in public. Jean was having a major noise bleed from the mere sight of her. Eren was getting angry at the thought of all the men in the wall are propyl drooling over **HIS** Armin right now. The other three just stood there and watched.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen please give our judges a warm welcome!" the Host says as he points to three old and chubby looking men. "They will be judging our contents in the dance competitions!"

"DANCE COMPETITION!?" Eren and Mikasa shouts in anger. Jean was on the ground dying of nose bleed blood loss.

"LET THE CONTEST START!" the host shouts and the first contestant farther from the group of girls and starts dancing to entertain the male.

(4 girls later)

"THANK YOU MARY!" the host shouts to the tall raven haired girl. She gives him a smile and wink at the judges before join the other contestants. Some of the girls give her a death glare because her dancing was mostly butty shaking in front of the male audience.

"OUR LAST CONTESTING IS…ARMINATIA" The host shouts as he points to the small blonde. Armin blush a bit before walking up on stage. Armin strengths her legs a bit before pointing to the band on her left. As the starts playing, Armin opens her mouth and sings:

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_Oh, been trying to let it go_

_Trying to keep my eyes closed_

_Trying to keep it just like before_

_The times we never even thought to speak_

_Don't wanna tell you what it is_

_Oh wee it felt so serious_

_Got me thinking just too much_

_I wanna set it off, but_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)_

_This 1 thing my soul may be feeling_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that caught me slippin_

_It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)_

_This 1 thing and I was so with it_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_Hey, we don't know each other well_

_so why I keep pickin' up my cell?_

_Memories just keep ringing bells_

_Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh_

_Hear voices I don't want to understand_

_My car keys are jingling in my hand_

_My high heels are clicking towards your door._

_Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)_

_This 1 thing my soul may be feeling_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin_

_It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)_

_This 1 thing and I was so with it_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_Maybe I just can't believe it_

_It's this one thing you did oh oh_

_I can't deny, tired of trying_

_Nothin' left to do but to keep on seein' you_

_I'm hoping you can keep a secret_

_For me, for me, for me_

_But what you did, yeah_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)_

_This 1 thing my soul may be feeling_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin_

_It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)_

_This 1 thing and I was so with it_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_Oh oh oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na, oh_

_Na, na, na, na, na_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)_

_This 1 thing my soul may be feeling_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin_

_It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)_

_This 1 thing and I was so with it_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin_

_It's this 1 thing that's got me trippin (you did)_

_This 1 thing my soul may be feeling_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_It's this 1 thing that's caught me slippin_

_It's this 1 thing I want to admit it (you did)_

_This 1 thing and I was so with it_

_It's this 1 thing you did oh oh_

_Oh oh, Oh oh!_

(the bang stops)

When Armin was done singing, the crowd, cheered in joy. Armin takes a bow as all the other girls' leaves the stage in shame for not thing of singing in their dance act. Since all the girls left before the judging, the judges had no choice but to give the prize to Armin.

"And the winner is… ARMINATIA!" The host shouts. Armin starts jumping up and down in happiness. She hops over to the judges to receive her gift only to have the judge that was holding her lifetime of food ticket was holding it high in the air so that she couldn't reach it. The judge stands up from his seat and gives Armin a perverted look.

"well well well, you thing you can come on over here without giving old mister ZEO a kiss on the lips sugar!" the chubby man says as he walks up towards Armin. Armin backs away from the man but that didn't stop him.

"I have a boyfriend sir!" Armin says as she back away from the old man.

"Is he here?" the judge asks as he corners Armin to the edge of the stage. Armin looks down at the crowd and then back to the old man. After what happen the first time Armin turned into a female, she was tackled by many horny male. The last thing she wanted was to fall into a crowd of already horny men.

"Please sir my boyfriend very short tempered!" Armin warns the man as he gets closer to her. The old man didn't care. He kept walk up to Armin with a perverted smile on his till-

**BOOM!**

Everyone in the area turns around and sees a Titan…Eren Titan walking towards the stage! Everyone runs to the sides of the area, making an easy path for Titan Eren to walk by without squashing someone. When Titan Eren made it near the stage, he gently puts his hand on stage right next to Armin. Armin blushes and smiles at the Titan.

"This is my boyfriend." Armin tells the judge before snatching the ticket out of his hand and then climbing onto Eren hand. The Titan gives the old pervert a death glare before he picks up Armin from the ground. The two then walk back home. Armin never felt safer before in her life then being held in Eren hands. Either man or Titan, as long as it was Eren she was fine.

* * *

_**Kikkie: a lil Eren/Armin. PLZ REVIEW AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**_


	7. problems

Downloading difficulties. 


	8. Chapter 8

Kikkie: shit will get real now.

Today was the start of the 11 week of Armin pregnancy. The young girl was standing in front of a mirror and looking at her belly. It wasn't anything big but she had a little bump. Armin smiled as she puts one of her spring dresses Hanji bought for her. This dress was an aqua green dress that went to her knees. She then walks down stairs to the kitchen to nibble of some beef jerky that Connie bought her yesterday. Ever since the lingerie pageant and Eren transformation, Connie, was able to figure out the whole thing (CH1 Armin runs into the wreck room where Mikasa **AND SASHA **are, after that you can figure out that Sasha might know what Armin looks like as a girl) he has been very proved towards Armin. Today Armin was going over to Hanji lab to get a check up on her body. Armin walks in to the kitchen and picks up the bag of Jerky.

"I wonder how Hanji's doing."

(Hanji)

Hanji was sitting at her desk in her lab. It has been 2 months since she and Levi had broken up and so far she still felt like shit but the worse is yet to come. As she sat at her desk and wrote notes on Armin pregnancy, her mind kept going back to Levi. His hair, his height, his favorite color, even his cleaning ways kept popping up into her mind and it was killing her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Armin and Eren come into the room.

"Hanji!" Armin calls to the red head, making Hanji snap back to reality. She turns to the two and smile.

"Hi! Aw, Armin you look cute today." Hanji says as she forces a smile on her face and white shade glasses. "Come my cute blonde; let me feel your tummy!" Hanji says as she forces Armin to strip her cloths. When Armin was naked, Hanji picks her up by her hips and throws her on the examining bed.

(An hour later)

After an hour of having her stomach rubbed and poked, Armin checkup was done and Hanji was writing down notes. When she was done, she looks at Armin and smiles.

"Your 100% healthy as a kitten!" Hanji says. Both Armin and Eren smile at the results. As Armin stands up from the examining bed she notice something on Hanji left hand…it was a wedding ring! A golden wedding ring around her wedding finger.

"You're getting married?" Armin asks.

"In two weeks." Hanji answers. She looks down to the floor in sadness then back at Armin and Eren. "I need to get back to work. I'll see you two tomorrow!" Hanji tells them.

"Who are you marring?" Eren asks.

"An old friend." Hanji says.

(Armin)

"Hanji getting married, can you believe that!?" Armin asks Eren.

"I can, but I'm a little shock that she not marring Levi." Eren says just as he walks past Levi. Levi stops walking and turns towards the two and walk up to them.

"What are you two talking about?" Levi asks the two, making them both stop in their tracks. The two look at the small caption in fear.

"Nothing!" Armin says but Levi didn't believe her. He gave them both death glares till one of them cracked.

"Hanji getting married in two weeks!" Armin shouts in fear. Levi's glares turns into shock (a face you don't commonly see).

"Married? Marring who?" Levi asks the two did not respond, instead, he walks past them and straight into his lab. The two just stared at the closed door in fear.

(Levi)

"Hanji getting married!? MARRIED!?" Levi shouted out loud in his office, everyone in the area were too scared to walk in and ask him what he was so upset about. Mikasa on the other hand was not scared. Mikasa walked past her scared comrades and into Levi office. The minute she entered the room she was greeted by an ink holder that was thrown straight at her face. As the ink from the holder drips down to the floor, Levi stares at Mikasa for a while before getting an idea in his head.

"Mikasa." Levi says. "I have an assignment you."

(a week later )

Mikasa and Levi were sitting down in Levi office, review documents on Hanji life, family and her soon to be husband. So far they have learned that Hanji is from a wealthy family that owns half of the property in Rose and most of the property in the Maria. When the Titans destroyed Maria, Hanji family, started to buy house's in Ina. Now that the Titans are gone and Maria is being rebuilt Hanji family is now starting to buy again. Hanji father, Arnold Zoe, is good friends with Magre Tickle, Another major land lord of Rose and Hanji suitor.

Magre Tickle

Weight: 337 lbs.

Height: 5'2

Age: 67

Family

Spouse: 7

Children: 14

Levi felt discuss when he read this guy bio. Not only was he 30 years older than her but most of his ex-wife's were rich heiress. This guy was nothing but a gold digger! And Hanji was going to be his next pot of gold!

"This is the guy Hanji is going to marry?" Levi asks Mikasa. Mikasa nods her head yes.

"Ugh! I'll kill him before he touches Hanji!" Levi shouts as he picks up the papers Mikasa stole from the documentary Library in Rose and tosses them into his desk chore.

"Levi, when did you ask Hanji out on a date?" Mikasa asks.

"Why should I tell?" Levi asks.

"Because I could get into serious trouble for stealing these documents." Mikasa says.

"Fine, but the story I tell you never leaves this room."

"Deal!"

Levi takes a deep breath before speaking.

(Flashback to two years ago)

It was a dark cloudy day and Hanji was sitting on the wall of Rose looking over the land and the Titans that crowd the wall. Tears were falling down her cheeks as her glasses fog up. Behind her was Levi, who was being asked by one of Hanji trainees to ask her what was wrong, appeared out of the blue and scared her.

"What are you doing here shitty glasses?" Levi asks. "It's going to rain soon."

"My mother just died." Hanji said to the emotionless man.

"Sorry for you're lost." Levi answered.

"I want to jump." Hanji says as she stands on her feet over the ledge. Levi's eyes begin to widen in fear as he watches the scientist put one foot over the ledge. Levi, quickly, grabs and restrains her to the floor and far away from the ledge. The two fought a bit but Levi strength was too much for Hanji. The minute Levi got Hanji under him with her hands restrain by one of his hands he slaps her across her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you shitty glasses!?" Levi shouts at her.

"I want to die…I don't want to live any longer." Hanji said. Her eyes were filled with tears and pain.

"Why?" Levi asks. "Why don't you want to live anymore? Why do you want to leave? Why?"

Hanji looks straight into Levi eyes and starts to cry. As her tears fall its starts to rain cats and dogs. The Titans below roar in hunger as they try to climb the walls.

"I want someone that loves me..." Hanji said in a low voice. "She was the only one that loved me in this world…now she's gone…and I'm alone." Hanji said, before she could continue her cries of sadness, Levi, smashed his lips onto hers. The brown haired scientist eyes widen in shock as her face turns scarlet red. When Levi removed his lips from hers the look on his face was something no one has ever seen before. The look of sadness.

"I love you Hanji." Levi tells her. "I love you….live for me."

(End of Flashback)

"Ever since then Hanji and I have never left each other side." Levi tells the young solider.

"Hanji mother…Henia Zoe. Passed away at the age of 45 because of heart failure." Mikasa says.

"She was a good woman." Levi said. Mikasa looks down at Arnold Zoe file and notice something.

"Arnold broke!" Mikasa says, gaining Levi attention. "It says here that Arnold stock went down the drain after the destruction of some houses in Rose."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Levi said. "If he was broke then they would have been forced him into Maria by now. The law of the Corps family was destroyed when the Titans were killed off. There is no reason for him to be here."

"Unless someone was covering this up so that no one would find out he was broke." Mikasa said as she notices another file under Arnolds. She pulls it from underneath Arnold and opens it and gasps. It was Danna! (if you don't remember Daina read chapter 3 )

(Hanji)

It was 11pm and Hanji was sitting in her parent's living room. Next to her was her coworker/ step mother, Danna Milker and her father Arnold. The three were drinking tea and talking about Hanji upcoming wedding plans. So far, Hanji didn't like what she was hearing.

"Hanji do you want a red dress or a blue dress?" Danna asked.

"I want a yellow dress! Yellow was Bean favorite color!" Hanji says. Danna gave the girl a disguise look before making the choice for Hanji.

"Red it is!" Danna said. "Want it to be short or long?"

"Short!" Hanji shouts.

"Long I guess!" Danna said. Hanji took a deep sigh. She didn't even have a say in her own wedding dress.

"I'm going to bed." Hanji told her parents. She bowed down to them before walking out the room. The minute her bedroom door closed Danna sighed.

"I can't take it anymore! You promise me if I'd help you with her then I will be head of the science department! So far she doesn't want to quit!" Danna said in anger. Arnold, her husband, kissed her gently on the cheek.

"**Don't worry love. Soon you and I will be rolling in money beyond our wildest dreams"**


End file.
